Cupid's Chokehold
by F.Merc
Summary: Rachel offers her friendship when Sam needs it the most. Spoilers for episode 12: Silly Love Songs


**Summary:** Rachel offers her friendship when Sam needs it the most.  
**Spoilers:** Episode 12 - Silly Love Songs

* * *

**Cupid's Chokehold**

After stepping out of the lady's room for a quick refresher, Rachel started heading back to her table of friends. From where she was it looked like they were having a grand time, eating bread sticks and laughing without a care in the world. Stopping just before the head of the hallway, Rachel leaned against the corner and simply observed the scene in front of her.

She was so happy to even be a part of this. For once in her life Rachel was able to finally call these people her friends. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine... They've looked past her surface and actually got to know her for who she really is. As it turns out, they all actually have a lot more in common than they originally thought.

And now they do almost everything together. They have sleepovers, hang out at the mall, go out to eat, and so much more. There is never a dull moment with this group and Rachel wouldn't have it any other way. She's finally able to say that she is happy at this point of her life, and she is truly thankful that they have included her into their group.

It hasn't always been like this, Rachel remembers solemnly as she grins at the sight of Mike flinging packets of sugar Kurt's way. She used to be alone, lonely, and friendless. Her life was miserable before these five; it was literally a living nightmare.

Her whole high school experience, especially after she found out that Finn had cheated on her, was torture. It felt like everyone in the school was pitted against her, and the worst part was that she couldn't confide in anyone besides her fathers. She was just so broken. She felt so depressed, alone, hurt...

Eyes sweeping across the room, Rachel's eyes landed on a figure hunched over a small table for two.

Sam.

She had felt just like Sam not too long ago. With him finding out that Quinn had cheated on him with Finn without his knowledge back at the choir room today (he isn't dumb, he figured it out on his own), Rachel was sure that they could relate. The feeling of helplessness you get when you know that the person you love is going into someone else's arms, the feeling of loneliness when no one even bothers to ask you if you're okay, the need for someone to just be there for you so you could talk, Rachel knew this all too well.

And the fact that she was having so much fun over at her table while he was dying inside over at his made her feel so guilty inside.

So she decided to do the one thing that no one was willing to do for her in her time of need (save for Kurt). Breaking into a walk, Rachel caught Mercedes' questioning look as she neared their table. Smiling softly, she mouthed an 'I'll be back' and strode over to Sam's table.

Standing next to his side, Rachel took in the sight of her team mate. He was slouching in his chair with his head hung low, twiddling his thumbs as if he couldn't stop if he had tried. She coughed lightly and waited for Sam to look at her.

Lifting his head a small fraction, Sam glanced at Rachel through his bangs. "Hey Rachel."

"Hello Sam. Quite an animated night, isn't it?"

"I guess." Sam shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his glass of water.

Putting on a friendly smile, Rachel casually offered, "Do you want to join me and the rest of the club at the other table? We could definitely use someone else's opinion on what to order for dinner tonight. It's always an even split whenever we have these votes. I swear I cannot spend another night eating only salad and spaghetti. Tina and Kurt always suggest it and by default, Mike agrees to it. I'm pretty sure Blaine and Mercedes would agree with me on ordering something else for a change, and with your vote it'll be a fair tiebreaker!"

Sam looks at her cautiously, "why are you doing this Rachel? We never really talk outside of the Glee club and I've never done anything to earn your kindness before."

Letting out a small sigh, Rachel smooths out her dress and looks Sam directly in the eyes. "I know exactly how it feels to be in your position and I just want you to know that you're not alone. There are six people here tonight that all care for you. That's six shoulders to lean on and six pairs of ears willing to listen if you ever decide to confide in us."

"And besides, isn't this what friends do? Eat together, joke around, and hang out with one another?"

She's extending a branch of friendship towards him, Sam realizes. He also realizes that despite all of the accusations of Rachel being selfish and annoying, she's actually really caring and generous. She's quirky in her own little way and he finds it rather endearing. He shouldn't have ever believed Finn or Quinn and should have made an attempt to be Rachel's friend earlier in the year.

Smiling for the first time since Quinn broke his heart, Sam gets up from his seat and looks down at Rachel. "Okay, I'll join you over at your table."

A genuine smile graces Rachel's face. "Wonderful! We have to hurry on over though, I can already see Kurt and Tina ordering our food from over here."

With a trailing Sam, Rachel leads them back to the table filled with hearty laughter.


End file.
